This invention relates generally to the handling of diapers and deals more particularly with a caddy which is used to carry diapers and related infant supplies such as lotion, powder, towelettes and the like.
When away from home, it is difficult at best to maintain a supply of disposable diapers and related items readily at hand. The present invention is directed to a diaper caddy which is specially constructed to conveniently hold and dispense diapers and various other infant supplies useful in the changing of diapers.
It is an important object of the invention to provide a diaper caddy which holds a substantial supply of diapers and permits the diapers to be conveniently dispensed one at a time as needed.
Another important object of the invention is to provide a diaper caddy which is compact and light in weight so that it can be easily carried.
A further object of the invention is to provide a diaper caddy in which the diapers are arranged neatly in a pair of side by side stacks.
An additional object of the invention is to provide, in a diaper caddy of the character described, trays for holding containers for baby powder, baby lotion and other toiletry items.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide, in a diaper caddy of the character described, a sliding drawer which is suitable for holding premoistened towelettes and other items useful in the changing of diapers.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a diaper caddy having a flexible cover for covering the caddy and its contents while at the same time making the items in the caddy conveniently accessible.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a diaper caddy of the character described which is constructed in an economical yet durable manner.
Other and further objects of the invention, together with the features of novelty appurtenant thereto, will appear in the course of the following description.